


The Bar After Hours

by OGDIT



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGDIT/pseuds/OGDIT
Summary: Skids loved when the bar finally closed at night.





	The Bar After Hours

Tonight was a slow night at the bar. Most people were too tired to do anything but recharge during this time in the week. There were the few drunks that were there every day no matter what, but even some of them were starting to leave.

Skids was glad the bar was nearly empty. Swerve took advantage of there being few costumers and was already cleaning up. Skids helped. He always helped. He knew that clean up would get done faster and he would be able to spend some real alone time with Swerve.

An hour later, the last person was being carried out by his friends.

"Good night you two!" one of them had said, but Skid's barely paid attention.

"Get him to berth! He's been here all day!" Swerve yelled once they were out the door. He chuckled. Primus, Skid's loved Swerve's chuckle so much. He could listen to it for hours.

The minibot locked the door. Skids couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face. He raced toward him and picked him up in one swift motion. "Aren't you ever not tired of doing that?"

"Nope!" the tall blue bot squished his face to swerve's own. "I like having you in my arms. Because then I know you're real."

"I'm as real as this bar! I'm as real as that stool over there!" Swerve kissed Skids softly. "It's not going to happen again. I promise."

"Good." Skids kissed Swerve and didn't let go for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a tf server in the shipping channel in less than 5 minutes. this isn't the first time ive done this and it wont be the last. hope yall enjoyed it. kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
